Stage One
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: The first of four stories where Rachel and Santana are vampire slayers, Quinn and Brittany are werewolves and Josephine West is my character as Shelby is the watcher. Any Questions? This is a buffy verse fiction
1. Chapter 1

_Stage One_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_Quinn and Finn took a detour around the street of the old cemetary as they drove by it someone stood in the middle of the street. Finn gave him a little honk and then it jump on the hood as the face change to demonic with fangs. Finn was freaking out but Quinn wasn't as much and as Finn try to get it off the hood of the car, he was scared since it weren't come off. He stomp on the breaks and they both got out the truck then ran into a cemetary where seven more was waiting. _

_"Oh look dinner." The one up front said and the two was going to be a snack. Then a arrow landed in front of the vampires and it exploded knocking them all down. As they turned it was Rachel who kept firing over and over again killing four of them. _

_Vampire slayer Rachel Berry took off her trench-coat as the other turned into a pile of dust because of Rachel's arrow strikes. She had her stakes ready and in a few minutes the other three was dust. _


	2. Quinn is naked

_Stage One_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_"Are you two okay?" Rachel asked and Finn replied, "That was seriously cool." "What in the heck are you two doing driving around here?" Rachel asked more yelled and Quinn replied, "We took a short cut because the high way was busy. What were those things?" Quinn asked and all of a sudden someone called out, "Berry!" Rachel turned and then it got more surprising as Santana ran to Rachel. "There more up the..." Santana said and added, "What's Tubbers and the Jolly green giant doing here?" _

_"They were driiving around and the bumpy head group was trying to make them lunch." Rachel said and Santana replied, "Well if they got Finn they were eat for weeks." Then a wolf walked over to Santana and then shifted to Brittany naked. "Brittany!" Quinn yelled in shock and added, "What in the hell? I thought you hated her..." "We should tell them." Rachel said. _

_"Santana and I have always been friends since we both are Slayers. She had to act like she hated me but mostly every night we come here to slay..." Rachel told them both and Finn replied, "And Brittany..." "Every slayer as a werewolf who imprints on a slayer like Santana or myself. They're like a second pair of eyes." Rachel said and Quinn was not happy. _

_"All this time you been lying to me about this." Quinn said and Santana replied, "Q you weren't understand or believe us," "All right there's a nest here and I think they are heading this way because seven of there own are dead. You have to stick with us..." Rachel said and Finn replied, "We could just..." The vamps went over to the truck and turned it over. _


	3. Shelby is a watcher

_Stage One_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_"Move!" Rahchel yelled and everyone moved to the tomb in the corner of the graveyard. "Why are we running from them?" Finn asked and Santana replied, "We have to worry about you two, we are good but we can't take seven and basically I want to kill the urge to throw you to them as well as Juno here."_

_Quinn were usually respond to Santana's insults with venom but not in a life and death situtation. "These are pure ones. There called Morguls they are deadier that your regular variety vampires with a soul." Santana said and Brittany replied, "They could die from a werewolf scratch or bite and a stake to the heart as well as losing there heads." _

_Finn paused and asked, "How long have they been in Lima?" _

_"It's the hellmouth the center of everything that goes bump, bump, bump in the night." Brittany said to everyone and Rachel added, "Brittany run to the middle of the area, I could strike them from up there." _

_Santana then added, "Make sure they follow you and I could take out the ones that don't see me coming." _

_Rachel walked around the tomb to make sure there was no way anyone could creep up on Finn and Quinn. "Be careful baby." Brittany said and gave Santana a kiss. "I love you." Santana and Brittany replied, "I love you too." FInn put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and said, "Good luck." Rachel then started to climb and Quinn began to sniff outside and the others was trying to figure out what was she doing. _

_"Q." Santana said and Quinn knew her secret had to come out and so she got undressed. "Quinn I don't think..." Finn said and Quinn interrupted with..."Shut up Finn." Quinn groan and moan in pain then shift to a werewolf. Brittany smile and then change as well. Quinn walked out in front of the door ready for something. _


	4. Enter Dragons

_Stage One_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Author's notes: _

_This is the final part. Now there will be three more parts but it's up to guys to comments or favorite it if you like it. _

_**"Rachel." Quinn said in her mind and Rachel looked around. "Brittany." Rachel thought and Quinn replied she's a wolf. "There five to the left and five to the right." Quinn said and Brittany added, "I could bite if Rae could shoot them down." **_

_**"I'll chase the demonics." Quinn told Rachel and so the plan was on which was met with a lot of success. Rachel got down as Finn was just shocked to see all of this and asked, "Can we go?" Finn saw Quinn turned back to human naked and Brittany too. **_

_There was then an earthquake and everything was shaken about, it cause the blondes to go back to wolf mode. "Get out of here!" Rachel yelled and they all did just that. As they looked inside the graveyard they saw that it was the only thing that was shaking _

_"What's going on?" Finn asked as Brittany and Quinn both shifted back._

_"We have to go to Shelby's." Rachel said and which caught Quinn as well as Finn by surprise. Shelby was Santana and Rachel's watcher. Shelby only acted to listen to Mr. Schuster about staying away from Rachel but has been in town this whole time. _

_"The graveyard was the only thing." Shelby said to the five and saw Quinn. "Does she know..." Shelby was about to ask and Rachel added, "She knows." "I wasn't expecting this for a while." Shelby said and Rachel asked, "How long?"_

_"Forty years." Shelby said and Santana replied, "The end of the world." _

_"Stage one, this eruption is something much worse and now every person who gets bit by a vampire then dies. The human body and memories will be wipe out, it will be a pure Demon Vampire." Shelby told them all and Rachel replied, "What can we do?" _

_"I'm going to call the council and see if I could get more slayers here. Since this is our area they have to run everyhting through us." Shelby told everyone and looked at Finn. "Finn will have to come with you during partol. You have to be trained." Shelby said and Santana replied, "He can't even dance!" "I know Santana and we have another wolf if Quinn wants to join in..." Shelby said and Quinn replied, "I finally get to shift normally, Hell yes." _

_Shelby paused as she looked at everyone and thought to herself that it's good to have some energy in this room. As they all broke off, Quinn walked to Beth and kneel down to her level. "I've been looking up a lot about your line of werewolves, Beth is going to start going through syptoms where she's going to push her limits early. I knew if I did do this then she recongized me as Alpha and I have no clue on how to parent a werewolf. That's why I stayed here to be the watcher for Rachel and Santana. They have fool everyone in believe there not friends, Santana and Rachel are good fro each other. A slayer is lonely when they don't have that wolf to be her second pair of eyes, I knew it was you." Quinn looked Beth and said, "I didn't want to admit to myself that..." _

_"It's understandable Quinn but we're going to need you, she's going to need you and I know Brittany will be more than happy to help another wolf get use to it." Shelby told Quinn._

_Santana tapped on Rachel's shouler and pointed at her glasses. "Thanks San." Rachel said and she replied, "You're okay." "It's overwhelming." Rachel said and looked at Quinn as Brittany talked to her. _

_"Hi." Finn awkwardly walked over to them and asked, "Whose going to train me..." Rachel nodded to Santana who walked over to Finn then said, "Look any thing is a weapon against those things you saw. Now a Bow and arrows is not going to work because you might shoot yoruself in the ass. A Gun you might shoot yourself in the foot but your strong so I think..." Santana walked over and gave him a bat. _

_"A Baseball bat..." Santana said and Finn seem satisfied. "Hold out it and press that button.' Finn did that and the bottom turned into a stake. "Trainning is tommorow." Finn was told by Santana and Quinn walked to Rachel then said, "I have to train with you." "We could do that tomorrow." Rachel told the blonde. _

_Shelby knew they were going to need back-up and the watchers council may not help but luckily she knew of another slayer. _

_My name is Josephine West, I am a vampire slayer, a protector, the youngest leader of the draonic soceity and most of all a high school student. I wake up and get out of bed at 5 O'clock in the morning to do my morning workouts. I do a 5k run and so I get a breath because this isn't another daily workout. Five O'clock in the morning I have to stop a rapist who has been dragging young vampire women to his room and fucking them. He gets them in there and tells them about how he will expose her family to everyone in the world then tells her about how he will watch as the world rips apart everyone she loves. My draonic eyes appear and I walk to him as he gets in his car. _

_"May I help you?" He asked and I tell him to step away from the car. "What are you the police?" He asked me and I take this time to laugh at him then extend my hand then tap into my power of telekinesis, I slam him into the wall. I have a flare for the dramatics as I nod my head, my draonic brother comes from the air and lands right on top of the car's roof. I watch him take apart the scum's piece of trash Camaro and I watch the look on this human's face which is priceless. _

_"This is my brother Kane..." I say to him and then another crash through what's left of the car is my other brother to rip apart what's left. "This is our brother...Mark...You thought I was going to say abel." I tell the traumaized rapist scum and I sit next to him. "You brought Vampire women to your house, blackmail them so you could fuck because you can't get a date and your too cheap to go on a dating website. Excuse me for a second..." I say and then I motion for my brothers to move to the side as I focus on the gas tank then use my power to concentrate to throw a force towards it that will lead to the car exploding. I execute this, it goes up in flames and I drag this scum towards the fire then Mark and Kane laugh as I'm about to kill the scum. _

_"Scum you are dead for being a rapist, you are dead because you played on the feelings of half-breed vampires for your own purposes and mainly because I don't like you." I tell him and put him in the fire while holding his neck. We all laugh as he screams like a bitch because the fire was burning his body and being half-dragon I don't feel a thing. I drop him and I look to my brothers then say, "You want to get something to eat." _

_I then got a call from Shelby Cochran. "Hey." Josephine said and added, "WHAT?!" Her brother stopped and she said, "I'm going to enrolled in MCKINLELEY, the first sign happened and the brothers were concerned. _


End file.
